APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: This is a renewal application for training predoctoral and postdoctoral level pharmacologists, experimental and clinical psychologists, physicians and other health science professionals to do drug abuse research. Its emphasis is upon a multidisciplinary approach to training, with the goal of producing research scientists who can focus on a problem at one level of analysis and yet carry out research or collaborate with other researchers who approach drug abuse problems from another research perspective or level of analysis. The scope of interests and expertise of training faculty ranges from molecular pharmacology to human pharmacology and toxicology, the common thread being drug abuse and related abusive behaviors. It attempts to train drug abuse researchers who will recognize the interplay between biological and genetic factors and environmental and behavioral factors which are important in the etiology, prevention and treatment of drug abusing individuals or those at risk. Significant resources, including well equipped basic and clinical research laboratories and the Clinical Research Center at the University of Minnesota, as well as similar facilities, but of a smaller scale, at the Hennepin County Hospital and Veteran's Administration Hospital have been committed to the research training described in this proposal.